


We Interrupt This Firefight...

by Morgana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers can't fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tony wants to do is kick some serious ass, but Jarvis has some rather unpleasant news for him that's getting in the way of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Interrupt This Firefight...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchesterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/gifts).



> When Cap 2 came out, I was telling Liam about how, one day, someone needed to try to explain to Steve that he can't fly, so he needs to quit hurling himself out of planes/off of buildings, etc. This little ficlet came out of that.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt -"

Tony slugged a Phalanx in the stomach - or rather, in what would have been the stomach if it had been human. "Not now, Jarvis!"

"Yes, Sir. I understand you're busy, but -"

"Busy doesn't even come close to covering it,” Tony barked, whirling around too late to avoid the bullets that bounced off his shoulder. Seriously, how dumb were these guys, firing guns at someone wearing iron all over?

"Yes, Sir. But I thought you might want to know that Captain Rogers is -"

Tony fired off two blasts from his stabilizers, pleased to see one of the tanks at the end of the street explode in response. "He'd better be kicking ass, is what he'd better be doing And if this is about me not working as much, you can tell him that it's thanks to my work that we even found these jackasses before they managed to do any more damage."

"I'll be sure to inform him of that, Sir,” Jarvis promised, and Tony meant to see that he did.”But in the meantime, you might want to get up to the Tower as soon as possible."

Great. Just what he needed, a summons halfway across town. "Why?"

"Because Captain Rogers is preparing to leap off the 103rd story balcony."

"GODDAMMIT!” Tony fired off a few more shots, then sent out a small flurry of missiles, clearing a space around him as the enemy soldiers dropped to the ground. “He does realize he can't actually fly, doesn't he? That he might be nearly indestructible, but that kind of drop would kill the big guy, let alone a human?"

"It doesn't appear so, Sir," Jarvis remarked dryly, and not for the first time, Tony kicked himself for ever giving the AI a sense of humor. 

"That was a rhetorical question, Jarvis."

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis paused for a moment, then asked, “Shall I attempt to summon one of the others to come to Captain Rogers’ aid?”

As if Tony was going to let anybody else take care of this! Catching Steve in the act meant that, for once, Tony would have the upper hand in the argument he knew they’d be having after the fight was over. “No, I’ll handle it,” he growled as he took off for the Tower, determined to intercept Steve before he could make his dive. One thing was for certain - after all this was over, they were going to have a long talk about flight and gravity and what happened when those without rockets, wings, or godly powers decided to hurl themselves off of tall structures.


End file.
